


For Blue

by Theoroark



Series: FemslashFest 2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awful Puns, Established Relationship, F/F, Jewish Mei-Ling Zhou, Sukkot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Day Six:MonochromeMei had enlisted her help based on two conditions: because she was an architect, and because she was her girlfriend. Satya protested that hard light was quite different from the metal sheeting and wooden beams Mei proposed they work with, and that she specialized in shielding and weaponry, not buildings. But she had no rebuttal for Mei’s second point, so she found herself out in the Gibraltar sun with some tools begrudgingly borrowed from Torbjörn, helping her girlfriend build a sukkah.





	For Blue

Mei had enlisted her help based on two conditions: because she was an architect, and because she was her girlfriend. Satya protested that hard light was quite different from the metal sheeting and wooden beams Mei proposed they work with, and that she specialized in shielding and weaponry, not buildings. But she had no rebuttal for Mei’s second point, so she found herself out in the Gibraltar sun with some tools begrudgingly borrowed from Torbjörn, helping her girlfriend build a sukkah.

“Remember, it only has to last a week,” Mei said, as she watched Satya miss the nail for what felt like the twentieth consecutive time.

“And you’re sure you don’t want me to make a hard light one? I know I said I’m not the best with buildings, but there’s really only about a 10% chance it would evaporate.”

Mei laughed. “How does Utopaea even function?”

“With much more specialized and much higher paid hands.” Mei laughed again and Satya tried to focus on her work, both so her girlfriend would not be beaned in the head by a loose plank and so Mei would not see how embarrassingly happy her laughter made her.

They were almost done, despite Satya’s worst efforts. But as she surveyed their handiwork, Satya felt unsatisfied. Mei had shown her pictures of the sukkot her family had built when she was a child, and they had been gorgeous things, brimming with greenery and light. Little Mei beamed and posed with all her family. This was a collection of tarps and scrap, and could only really comfortably house Mei and Satya when they took their meals. Mei’s photographs spoke about warmth and belonging. This sukkah spoke about doing the best with a bad lot. And while that was inarguably one of Mei’s talents, it still struck Satya as deeply unfair.

“Satya? Is something wrong?” Satya shook herself out of her thoughts and put on her best smile for Mei.

“It’s just not my best work,” she said. Mei laughed and wrapped her arms around Satya’s bicep.

“I think you did really good for a first timer. And don’t worry. I’m sure someone will need something hard light soon, and you can get back at Torb.”

Satya’s eyes widened as she finally thought of some good she could do. “Yes,” she said, desperately trying to keep her excitement out of her voice. “I’m sure someone will, soon.”

-

“Satya!” Mei said, when she came to the sukkah that evening. “I’m so sorry. How long have you been waiting?”

“Not long,” Satya lied. She had been pacing and practicing for about an hour. But Mei did not seem to notice, and started to unload food from her bag before Satya stopped her.

“I have a present for you,” she said when Mei looked up at her, surprised.

“Sukkot isn’t really a present holiday, Satya.”

“Well. I still want to.” Then Satya took a breath and began to weave.

She knew that there were not many who saw the nexus of Vishkar’s science and dance like she did. She knew many had written her off as a gimmick, until they saw her work. But the second Satya had touched hard light, felt it react to her body and mind and take shape accordingly, she was reminded of nothing more than how it felt to say something great and beautiful through dance. She had often thought, watching her colleagues struggle to copy her creations, that they might be able to touch her if they wanted to say something badly enough.

Seeing Mei’s brown eyes and remembering her bright laugh, Satya knew exactly what she wanted to say. With her dance, she wove garlands around the sukkah. Flowers climbed up the walls, butterflies clouded the sky, lanterns dripped down from the ceiling. She danced until she was out of breath and until every inch of the shoddy wood and canvas and metal was covered by something beautiful. She turned to Mei. Mei said nothing. Satya looked back over her work frantically.

“I know it’s a lot of blue,” she said, seizing on the first flaw she noticed. “And that’s your favorite color, you said, but– still, it’s a lot of it– I can take some off–”

She was cut off by Mei wrapping her arms around her and hugging her as tightly as possible.

“I love blue,” Mei whispered. Satya giggled.

“I love blue too.” Mei looked up at her, smiling.

“And you even went along with my dumb pun.”

“Indeed,” Satya said. She kissed her nose, the both of them bathed in the soft light. “I don't know what to tell you. You blue me away, Mei-Ling Zhou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @tacticalgrandma if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world to me <3


End file.
